TimeLine
Cosmic Chronicles TimeLine A TtimeLine revealing the years of major technological advancements or events. 2045-2100 2045: Major advancements in all technologies thanks the growing power of microchips, smart homes and cars are normal in first world countries, almost everything people own is chipped except themselves. Transparent screens, digitally projected interactive rooms and advanced robots as well as other forms of new tech are affordable for middle class people. Nano bots. 2050 All Human Organs can be grown and transplanted using the persons own DNA, except the brain, 2051 A singularity quantum computer is created by NASA and DARPA, it’s easy to see this will help will all aspects of technological advancement but wars soon start to boil as some don’t agree with the creation, or trust it. 2052 Bionic Limbs injected with nanites are transplanted to the first human with great success. Militarised ExoSuits capable of functioning in space are invented and put in production. Fully programmable Androids are now possible with strength and speed greater than a human, able to construct, police and assisted humans in all enviroments. 2055 Millions of Androids are now being constructed each year. Nasa reveals an interplanetary ship in construction orbiting the earth, it’s a staggering size and has a very important mission. The ship is almost complete but NASA awaits the construction and development of a new propulsion system. There is no saying exactly how fast the ship will be when fully loaded. 2057 New Plasma Fusion propulsion system finished. 2059 Artificial Gravity and an inertial mass reducer are created. 2060 Nanobots now kill 95%of diseases on earth. The interplanetary ship is completed and pictures are shown to the public but still no mission details. 2061 NASA reveals the mission to leave androids on the moons and planets of the solar system to construct pods for maintenance and future human habitants. Most humans celebrate the Singularity and the way its advancing human Tech yet some still oppose its creation and want it destroyed, for safety measures NASA and DARPA build 4 more in different places on earth. It also begins construction on 10 more Interplanetary cruisers. 2062 The year of the interplanetary ships first mission and maiden voyage, it will drop androids and materials on the moon, mars, the moons of Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune staying at some for a few months before it returns to earth, capable of an astonishing 1 million mph, it will be gone a mere 12 years until it returns for mission number 2. The androids will immediately construct living pods, service pods, research pods, mining stations and communication towers. 2069 The first healing chamber is created, heals 98% of diseases with use of new nanobots. It’s also capable of healing certain flesh wounds if too much blood wasn’t lost, it can’t however regrow limbs. 2074 The interplanetary ship returns to earth. Plans are put in place to begin to mine the other planets and moons of the solar system. The process to choose the first humans Miners to go starts. 2080 10 more interplanetary ships are completed to aid in the logistics of solar mining. Metal mining begins on the moon with instant drilling, with more humans wanted in space the selection process begins, and androids begin construction of 10 more large mining stations and 1000s of pods. Private companies and rich parties become very interested in the solar system and it’s potential. 2090 5000 humans and 10,000 androids now work and live on the moon. 2095 Mining of Mars begins, 5000 humans and 10,000 androids work and live on mars,. 10,000 humans now live on the moon with 20,000 androids, 2101-2199 2101 15 year war starts 2110 Radiation free Nukes dropped on, Washington, London, Madrid, Moscow and Milan by North Korea and Iran. Massive Radiation free Nukes dropped on North Korea, Iran and parts of Africa. Over a 5 year period. 2115 The war is declared over. Construction of all 10 mining stations of the Moon is complete 2116 The Formation of the UNPE (United Nations of Planet Earth), The Americas, Canada, Britain, The UN, NATO, Australia, Russia, China and more all join and form one world governing organisation, the funds and power these heads of states now control is beyond Trillions with extraordinary military capabilities. NASA, DARPA and others all on board. 2118 Terrorist Act on the Moon leaves 5000 humans and 7000 Androids dead and destroyed. 2119 Construction of the 10 Mining Stations on Mars are complete. The Formation of the ISF (Interplanetary Space Federation) and Sub Groups ISF Task Force and ISF Marines 2120 Construction of the ISF Headquarters known as Olympus begins on the surface of the moon. Construction of the ISF Martian HQ known as Aries begins on the surface of Mars. 2125 Construction of the ISF Training Academy known as Apollo begins in orbit around the Moon Construction of the ISF Task Force Station known as Taurus begins in orbits around Mars. 2130 Olympus, Apollo, Aries, Taurus all completed, staffed and opened. Construction of Civilian housing and sustainable cities begin on the Moon and Mars. Construction of the ISF Jovian HQ known as Zeus begins on the surface of Ganymede. 2135 Construction of the ISF Training and docking facility known as Galilei begins orbiting Ganymede 2140 Zeus and Galilei are completed, staffed and opened, Civilian Builds begin. RE-Stock a new private company emerges and starts construction of Supply Stations on the Moon, Mars and Ganymede, a subsidiary of the company also begins construction on 4 Luna Lounges in orbit around Earth’s Moon, Mars and Ganymede. 2145 Construction on the RE-Stock and Luna Lounge facilities are complete at the Moon, Mars and Jupiter. Construction of the ISF Saturnian HQ know as Titan 1 begins on the surface of Titan. 2148 Construction of the ISF Training and Research facility know as Saturnus begins in orbit around Saturn. 2150 Construction of a Civilian state know as Titan 2 begins in orbit around Titan. Construction of RE-Stock and Luna Lounge begin, both Orbiting Saturn. Construction of the ISF Urainian HQ known as Cronus begins on the surface of Titania. Construction of a Civilian State known as Cronus 2 begins in orbit around Titania. 2155 Construction of Titan 1 is complete. Construction RE-Stock and the Luna Lounge orbiting Saturn is complete. Construction of ISF training and Research facility known as Herschel begins in orbit around Uranus. 2160 Construction of Titan 2 is complete. Construction of Cronus is complete. Construction of Cronus 2 is complete. 2165 Construction of Saturnus orbiting Saturn is complete. Construction of Herschel orbiting Uranus is complete. Construction on RE-Stock and Luna Lounge facilities begin in orbit around Uranus. Construction of the ISF Neptunian HQ known as Gemini begins in orbit around Neptune. Construction of ISF Training and Research facility known as Triton 1 begins on the surface of Triton. 2170 Construction of Uranian RE-Stock and Luna Lounge is finished. 2175 Construction of Gemini complete Construction of Triton 1 complete 2185 Construction begins on The Neptunian RE-Stock and Luna Lounge 2190 Neptunian RE-Stock and Luna Lounge complete 2195 Fusion Factories on Mars are complete